Hrist: Ein hohles Herz
by GuiltyXX-Profile
Summary: Hriest is a sadistic and vengeful from her past and is angry with the perole in the world. Suffering from her past, she attempts to exterminate anyone she sees, but is stopped by the goddess Elpis. I worked hard to make this so if you read, leave a review


Has some graphic violence +15

Chapter One: A hollow heart

Drama/ Sci-fi/

It all takes place in the middle of a tall, dark mechanical tower that belongs to a growing, ominous Empire called Condemn-Nation. It's location: none of your business. 'She' 'appears' to be 18 years old and was very cute for her age. She was locked inside a titanium/iron chamber for at least 11 years, under heavy guard. As the girl closed her eyes, a woman walks into the laboratory and orders the guards to open the chamber with caution. When it opens, the girl didn't bother walk outside her prison. She says to her,

"Hi, there! Remember me? I'm Cosmo."

She didn't speak.

"What's the matter? Can't you talk to me, Hrist?"

"…….."

"Oh, now I see how it is! I'm trying to help _you_ out!"

"_I don't need help from a human._" Hrist replies.

"Apparently you do."

"….leave. I don't wish to see you."

"…..listen. I know you want to get out of here."

"……"

"….but I know I can help you. I mean, I know that's what Sharon would've wanted. I know it was wrong for them to execute her just for being loyal to you."

"…….what do I have to do?"

"Just listen to me for a few minutes."

"……"  
Intrusting her, Hrist steps out of the chamber and walks with Cosmo into another room. The room was smaller than the other laboratory with white walls and a window. Cosmo told Hrist to remove her clothes and lay her back against the wall. Even though she felt uneasy, she trusted her and did what she was told.

"Very, good!" said Cosmo, "Now one more thing!"

There were shackles on the wall and she chained Hrist's wrists and ankles with them. Then, a narrow machine with a wide shaft comes out of the wall before her. It had four small cutting blades on the front of it.

"!!! What is this!!?" Hrist demanded.

"Oh! I forgot to mention we're _dissecting_ you today."

"What!!!?"

"Sato says you're too dangerous to stay alive. You used that HavoK-ModE about 193 times, you've killed tens of thousand of people, including some our own troops…"

"I….I trusted you!!"

"_Sharon_ trusted us and you remember how she met her end, don't you?"

"You humans….you care nothing for me."

"True. Let's get started now, shall we?"

Cosmo ran into the other room to observe Hrist's procedure. Two minutes later, the machine was fired up and began moving toward her. Then she started to remember the similar death Sharon had. She was impaled by a harpoon, because she had a relationship with Hrist. That's when she felt something sharp drive into her left thigh. The others went into her left ankle, right shoulder, lower arms, and her lower torso.

"AAGGGHHHH!!!! Stop it!!" she screamed, "It hurts!!!"

But they didn't stop the machine. As it slowly got deeper and deeper, Hrist yelled,

"You humans are monsters!!! I'm gonna to kill you all!!!"

Suddenly, the temperature of the room started to rise from 74 degrees to 350! The, six thin and white tendrils, came out one of the devices in her head. They grabbed hold of the multiple knifes driven into her and pulled it out of her flesh. As soon as she saw her blood splatter on the floor, her skin color turned white, and curvy reddish-orange lights that glowed like molten rock appeared all over her body. Her shackles started melting away, freeing her from the wall.

"You humans don't deserve to live any longer. I'm exterminating all of you."  
The tendrils launched into the glass and impaled the guards and scientist that were inside. She tried walking, but the wounds from the blades crippled her, forcing her to limp. Cosmo tried to run away from her, but Hrist teleported before her and knocked her to the ground. Cosmo looked up at her and saw how demonic her face expression was.

"No!! Please don't kill me!!!" she begged her.

"I don't want to kill you." said Hrist, "I just want you to _suffer_!!"

"Wha…what do you mean!?"

A tendril wrapped around Cosmo's left arm and she tore it off. Then she removed her right leg as well. Cosmo was trying to crawl away from her, but she wouldn't let her leave.

"Please stop!!" Cosmo begged.

"Heh heh heh. Now I see." Hrist says evilly, "When humans are in control, they show arrogance, but if they're on their _knees_, they beg for mercy."

"Don't waste me! I…I have a family! It's not fair!!"

"Hmph!! Fair? _Fair_!!? Don't talk to_ me_ about fair!!! Especially what you did to Sharon!!! She was a mother and she's the only person who cared about my feelings!! But….you humans eliminated her and for what? For being kind to me!!!! I was all alone after at and you didn't care!!!"

"…….Hrist…."

"Give me your _other_ arm!!!!!"

"No!!!! Stop!!!!"

Suddenly, storm-troopers dashed from the west hall and opened fired at Hrist. Surprisingly, the bullets and shell were hitting an invisible barrier instead of Hrist herself. But that didn't stop the tendrils from being fired at them. Suddenly, the alarm went of and she limped away as Cosmo rolled across the floor in agonizing pain and grabbed the communicator from one of the dead troopers.

"All units!!" she yelled, "That bitch cut my arm off!! Eliminate her!!!!!"

As Hrist continued through the hall swiftly, storm-troopers kept appeared and some of them open-fire at her. But she teleported behind them and snaps their necks using her tail. Her eyes were blank and with bloodshot. More and more troopers came from every angle and the more they crossed her, the more of them she killed. The leader of the building watched her through the camera as she walks across the room in a slow pace. He had a smirk on his face.

"Hmm…most impressive." he said to himself, "Everything's the way it should be."

When she shambled through a large metallic facility, there were four storm troopers with automatic weapons before her. One of them ordered,

"Hey, stop right there! Move and we'll shoot you!!"

She ignored him and walked towards him anyway. She looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were deep and empty showed no type of emotion. The storm trooper lowered her weapon to get a look at her. But then, two tendrils appeared from behind and they go through her back and out though his chest. The other men started shooting at her, but their bullets couldn't piece her invisible shield. She grew tired of their efforts and simply killed them as well before leaving. After 30 minutes of walking and killing, she finally saw the exit. But then, the massive door shut tightly and about 100 men scrambled in front of the door pointing their guns at her. Stepping out the crowd was that man'. He was a middle-aged man wearing a gray suit, button down shirt, a red and black tie, dress shoes, small fashionable glasses and brown hair with a narrow goatee. He brushed his beard and says to her proudly,

"Congratulations Hrist! You've surpassed the powers of you predecessor Magnus!"

Suddenly, Hrist's eyes started to light up with joy and happiness. She ran into his arms and says,

"Papa!! I'm so glad to see you, Sato ♥!"

"I'm glad to see you, too, sweetheart." said Sato.

"Papa, those humans were mean to me. See?"

She showed him the cuts and bruises on her tender body. Sato shook his head and says,

"Well, I'll make sure this is taken care of."

"Really how?"

"Hrist, I need you to go with them back to the chamber. You were _supposed_ to be dissected today."

"….b-back…to the _chamber_?"

There was a quiver in her voice.

"…what do you mean?"

"Hrist, it's true that you were brought in this world to destroy lives, but when you killed some of our own members….it raised concerns from the council. So that's why I volunteered to have you…._exterminated_."

Hrist took five steps back from him.

"….papa…my heart hurts. Please….don't hurt me."

"I'm afraid I have no choice."

Filled with fear, she run/limps away from Sato to try to escape through the sewer. Unfortunately, he storms-troops opened fired with automatic weapons, shooting Hrist with 500 rounds of ammo. Finally, her body fell down into the toxic sewers.

Character Status I

Project: Iblis a.k.a. Hrist

Ethnicity: Nonhuman (Künstlicher-Elfen)

Age: 18

Birthday: August 6,

Build: Above average

Height: 5'11

Weight: 109 lbs

Eye color: Reddish brown

Hair color: Light blue

Likes: Flowers, the outside, her tail, blood

Dislikes: Condemn-Nation, humans, HavoK-ModE, blood

Important things: Sharon, fireflies, Julien and the others, nature

Quote: "Humans are disgusting life forms."

Appearance: She wears lacy tan blouse with flower patterns on the top and short sleeves. Hrist has a few nonhuman features like two small kitten ears on her head, a large smooth, dark brown lizard tail with no scales, and two silver devices sticking out of her head (like a persocom from Chobits) except they are flat dome-shaped and white instead of triangular.

As the 1st main character of the story, Hrist is a genetically engineered human called a Künstlicher-Elfen. She was brought into existence to be the 'evolution of man' and was given the nickname 'the Superior life form'. She was made from an egg cell that was forced out of Sato's wife. She started a forming into a fetus to an infant within six months.

Something similar happened with her predecessor named Magnus, but he became corrupted and disappeared under unknown circumstances. She has a demoralizing action called HavoK-ModE which is a murderous, boundless rampage that locks away her humane feelings and forces her to be driven by a malevolent instinct. This mainly occurs after the sight, smell, or thoughts of blood. After she uses HavoK-ModE, her memory about using it is erased. There is a warning for this whenever she repeats the word 'battle' over and over again in monotone, but it doesn't apply to every usage.

Hrist wasn't always a vengeful and sadistic person and she didn't always have HavoK-ModE. When she was a little girl, a benevolent doctor named Sharon took care of her and the both of them shared a mother-daughter relationship. She was the only person in Hrist's life to give her any love or compassion, due to the fact everyone else only sees her as a tool.

By the time Hrist was 7-years-old, Sharon was accused of violating a code that said doctors could not have personal relationships with test subjects. Sharon believed Hrist deserved to have freedom and she shouldn't be locked in a room because she was different. She disobeys again and was reprimanded and ultimately executed.

When Hrist witnessed Sharon's death, her sorrow and anger churned wildly like a tornado. That's when HavoK-ModE was made by the force of her anger and sadness. That very moment, Hrist turned herself against humanity, taking the lives of nearly 10,400 people.

She can also use special tendrils to help her with daily routines as well as launch an attack. Hrist can also create an invisible ultraviolet force-field, blast fireballs from the ground, ignite a fiery aura, teleport, increase her strength x15, grow her fingernail length to 12 inches, create illusions of herself as well as clones, and manipulate electrical currents. Not all of her abilities are shown in the first ten chapters. When she first meets the other main characters, she triggers her primary HavoK-ModE, but is abruptly stopped. She becomes friends with them for the remainder of the story.

Cosmo

Ethnicity: Brazilian

Age: 24

Birthday: Unknown

Build: Above average

Height: 5'10

Weight: 111 lbs

Eye color: Yellow

Hair color: White

Blood type: Unknown

Likes: Anything electric

Dislikes: The element Nickel

Quote: "I know I'm the best."

Appearance: Cosmo's hair is long and white and she has a light/dark complexion. She wears a purple and lavender dress with unique geometric patterns. She has a passion for technology and wears white electrical bracelets and necklace.

Cosmo is Sato's personal assistant of the Empire. She's often a bitter and cold woman and not much is known about her. She spends her time by herself. When she was a child, she came to into Condemn-Nation's territory. Normally, they'd kill anybody who crossed their property, but Sato saw something special in her and decided to take her in. She used to be best friends with Sharon. However, when she saw the bond she had with Hrist, she became overshadowed with jealousy and reported her to Sato. Cosmo was one of the witnesses during Sharon's execution. She had the power to stop everything from happening, but she was afraid of losing her high rank.

Since Sharon's death, she puts excess pressure on herself, knowing she could've prevented this from happening. The moment she was crippled by Hrist, she fells that she's gotten what she deserved.

Satoshi (Sato) Bradley

Ethnicity: Japanese, American

Age: 45

Birthday: October 14,

Build: Average

Height: 6'3

Weight: 178 lbs

Eye color: Dark brown

Hair color: Brown

Blood type: O

Likes: Himself, EKiTa, Magnus

Dislikes: His son; Julien, his sister; Virginia, being let down

Important things: His Empire

Quote: "Don't you have eyes in your head? I'm going to be ruler of the planet."

Appearance: Sato wear cool-gray suit with button white shirt with a red tie (business man like indeed) with matching pants and black dress shoes. He has very small glasses that are mostly used as a fashion accessory. He has a goatee to show off his age and short brown hair that can cover his left eye.

Sato is present day founding father of the Condemn-Nation Empire. As malevolent as he is, he is eerily polite. He used to love his family, but they wouldn't support him with his building Empire for world domination. He clearly chooses his future empire over his family when he cuts open his wife Isabel's uterus and takes out her egg cell to use it as a source to create Hrist. Isabel died from internal-bleeding two years later.

Sato's younger sister Virginia gained the authority to take his youngest son Julien into her custody, leaving him with nothing to love. But he didn't care about them at all. Sato first development for Hrist was supposed to be cannon. But then he thought that by making an artificial human, he could let her slide by security and enable full frontal assaults. He dedicated his work into making the first Project: EKiTa. The first time Hrist had an outbreak and destroyed a German city, he was deeply impressed with his work.

The Magnus Project was the prototype (brother) of Project: EKiTa. Magnus had a barbaric personality, as he too desired to kill humans. However, his HavoK-ModE is what led to his corruption and the experiment failed. Magnus ran off for an unknown reason and was never found. Seeing how demonic Hrist is, he changed the project name from EKiTa to Iblis.

Sato was pleased to see has destructive Hrist had been, but when she started attacking members of the Empire, including himself, he demanded for her extermination. However, things didn't go according to plan.

Next….

Chapter Two: That's what friends are for!

These four friends are inseparable, but what happens if one of them is trapped inside a fiery building?


End file.
